Rosepaw's Destiny
by Brightshadow13
Summary: StormClan DawnClan SnowClan and BreezeClan have survived for many seasons. But a threat has come into the Clans where they would not imagine. With a prophecy looming over her head Rosepaw of DawnClan must stop it.
1. Allegiances

DawnClan

Leader: Specklestar – Light-gray she-cat with white spots on back

Deputy: Pebbleheart – Light-brown tom with bright green eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Poppypool – Dark gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Warriors

Rufflefur – Mottled brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Birchlight – Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Hazelwhisker-light ginger she-cat  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw 

Mousetail-dark brown tom

Sparrowcall – Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Finchfeather – Light-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fuzzyface – Small white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowstream – Gray tom with white paws

Mooncloud- White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Skyheart – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafshade – Dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws

Apprentices

Shrewpaw – Pale gray tom with green eyes

Squirrelpaw – Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkpaw – Dark-brown tom with white paws

Stonepaw - Gray tom with blue eyes

Tinypaw - Small ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Bluefern – Blue-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Mother of Rufflefur's kits Jaykit: Gray tom with white-tipped tail and Gingerkit: Ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes

Willowtail – Very pale gray with green eyes; Expecting Pebbleheart's kits

Elders

Adderpelt - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Scorchtail - Flat faced she-cat with a dark gray pelt and blue eyes

StormClan

Leader: Olivestar – Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Lionfur – Golden-brown tom with white chest

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Medicine Cat: Robinheart – Russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Icefur – White she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Foxclaw – Ginger tom with two white front paws

Larkflight – Gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Thornheart – Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Talonclaw- Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Whitepaw 

Silverwing - Fluffy silver she-cat with white fur

Around her eyes 

Shadowclaw – Black tabby tom

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Ripplepelt- Brown tom with blue eyes

Owlheart – Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Nightpaw – Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderpaw – Large ginger tom with green eyes

Whitepaw - fluffy snowy white she-cat with black ear-tips

Sweetpaw – Light-gray she-cat with black spots

Starlingpaw - Black she-cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes

Queens

Dapplefern – Silver she-cat with white flecks; mother to Ripplepelt's kits; Ashkit (Smoky gray tom) and Heatherkit (Dark brown she-kit with amber eyes)

Elders

Cloudfoot- White tom with a twisted front paw

Gingerstripe - Black she-cat with a ginger stripe down back 

SnowClan

Leader: Skystar – White tom with gray ear-tips

Deputy: Riverpelt – Large long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes

MedicineCat: Reedfoot – Ginger tom with gray paws

Apprentice: Eveningsong

Warriors

Littleblaze – Small white tom with ginger stripes

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Windsong – Pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Daisypaw

Featherpool – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerfang – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Nightshadow- black tom with silvery blue eyes 

Robinwind- beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Reedsong – Light-brown she-cat with green eyes

Spottedfern – Silver she-cat with white paws

Apprentices

Daisypaw – Cream-furred she-cat with green eyes

Emberpaw – Russet tom with pale blue eyes

Wildpaw – Black tom with a white nose

Eveningsong - Black and white she-cat with unusual silvery-gray eyes

Maplepaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Flowerpetal – Light-brown with white-tipped tail; expecting Littleblaze's kits

Elders

Rainfur - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Frozenbrook – White she-cat with pale green eyes

BreezeClan

Leader: Volestar – Dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Hazeberry – Light-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Wolfclaw – Dark gray tom with black stripe along back. Former warrior

Warriors

Lightsong – Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Heartcloud – Russet tabby she-cat with white-tipped ears

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Pinewhisker – Ginger tom with blue eyes 

Rainbreeze – Sleek Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Firepaw

Cloudfeather- Dark ginger she-cat with white flecks & blue eyes 

Blizzardstorm- White tom with amber eyes

Shiningheart- Beautiful white she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Stonefoot- Handsome gray tom with amber eyes

Birdfeather - Beautiful black & brown she-cat

Riversplash - Light blue-gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Falconswoop - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Flowerpool – Silvery white she-cat

Graywing - Silver tom with amber eyes 

Apprentices

Firepaw – Ginger tabby She-cat with white chest and paws 

Goldenpaw - Tiny golden she cat with white chest and amber eyes. 

Rainpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and black tail 

Queens

Roseflower- Small ginger she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Blizzardstorm's kits; Moonkit (white she-cat with gray flecks & blue eyes), Darkkit (white she-cat with blue eyes),

& Flamekit (dark ginger tom with amber eyes) 

Dapplestorm – Tortoiseshell; mother of Volestar's kits; Finchkit (dark cream she-cat) Graykit (Gray tabby tom with blue  
eyes) and Cherrykit (dark brown she-cat with a ginger tail) 

Elders

Featherstream - Silver tabby she-cat with Amber eyes; Retired early due to loss of sight

Stockingfoot – Dark brown tom with large white paws 


	2. Prologue: Prophecy

**Sorry it took so long! I got a new kitten and she needed to be taken care of...**

**I'm so happy this ones over! I kept on writing Poopypool! ^-^'  
**

**R&R please!**

**~Brightshadow~**

Chapter One

'Quick! The borage Stonepaw!' Cried the Medicine Cat. Stonepaw gave his mentor the plant and saw Pebbleheart stick his head in The Nursery. 'Have the kits come yet?' He demanded. 'No, not yet.' Answered Stonepaw. 'And they won't be if you keep getting into my fur!' Snapped Poppypool glaring at the tom. The tom withdrew his head reluctantly from the entrance.

_Is that what it's like to have a mate? _Wondered Stonepaw.

Willowtail gasped and Poppypool looked at her sister in dismay. 'They're coming!' she cried. Willowtail's jaw clenched in pain.

Stonepaw stood in shock as the queen shivered.

'The kits are coming. You're doing fine Willowtail.' Soothed Poppypool to her sister.

The queen smiled slightly as another wave of pain passed through her.

Poppypool gave Willowtail borage. 'Eat as much as you can!' Urged The Medicine Cat.

Willowtail gasped as a small shape slipped out into the Nursery.

'The first one!' Cried Stonepaw happily.

The she-cat growled 'It's not over! Nip the sack and lick the kit!'

He did as he was told and bit into the sack. Stonepaw licked vigorously as Poppypool stood up.

'That's it.' She stated bluntly. The queen stared at her for a moment. 'You mean that was the only one?' Asked Stonepaw.

Poppypool stared past her apprentice and growled softly.

Stonepaw turned around to see Pebbleheart standing at the entrance.

'Let me see my kits!' He cried rushing into the Nursery for a _second _time. 'Kit.' Corrected Poppypool.

He stopped in front of Willowtail, his eyes softening as they landed on the small shape.

Willowtail looked fondly at her mate and said 'She's beautiful.'

Pebbleheart looked at his mate in surprise. 'A she-kit? I thought it was a tom.'

The Medicine Cat growled at him. 'And you'd rather not have her?' she hissed.

The Deputy's eyes widened in surprise. 'No! I love our kit!' he shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

Stonepaw purred. _He looks so much like an apprentice!_

The tom looked at his mate 'So, what should we name her?'

They all looked at the small ginger form.

Poppypool and Willowtail said, both 'What about Rosekit?'

Each cat looked at Poppypool, shock in their faces. Willowtail purred 'Well, it was chosen by both of us. You know it must be good.' She smiled at her sister who was flattening her fur in embarrassment.

Willowtail's tail curled around the scrap of fur as Poppypool whispered in Stonepaw's ear 'Let's go. We should leave them at peace.'

Stonepaw followed his mentor out of the den.

'She's perfect isn't she?' Purred Poppypool unexpectedly.

'Yes. She is.' Answered Stonepaw, as they walked into the Medicine Den.

'It's late. You should get some rest Stonepaw.' Said Poppypool. He nodded and padded up to his nest.

Stonepaw curled up in his nest and fell asleep almost instantly.

_The sky was pitch black and Stonepaw couldn't see a single thing._

'_Welcome, Stonepaw.' Said a warm voice. 'You are in StarClan.'_

_The thought hit him. 'Am I dead?' _

_The cat purred. 'No of course not, little one! I am here to tell you something important.'_

_A starry she-cat appeared in front of him and spoke. _

"_A growing Rose will rise in the forest and destroy the Clans for an enemy that never sleeps."_

_Stonepaw gasped. _Was this a prophecy?

_The she-cat started to fade away into the darkness._

'_Wait!' Cried Stonepaw. 'Tell me more!' _

_The she-cat smiled wistfully at him and faded into the black._


	3. Chapter one: Apprenticeship

**Rosekit's POV**

_Rosekit was walking in a wide, open field, the wind blowing her fur around. _

_Her ears perked up. She had scented a mouse._

_Her eyes landed on the small creature, still oblivious to the she-kit stalking it. The mouse was nibbling a nut far too big for it to handle._

_She shifted her weight to her haunches, preparing to pounce._

_All of a sudden, a great gust of wind blew, launching her off of her feet and into the air._

_She whirled in the air, her paws flailing madly. She blew onto the ground, stumbling once she got up. She looked around for the mouse she had seen earlier, but to no avail. _

_A thick, gray fog rolled onto the field. Rosekit couldn't see anything, save for her whiskers. And, out of the mist she heard an ominous voice, seeming to echo from everywhere._

_'Rosekit…' _

_'H-huh? Who-who is it?' She stammered, her ears flattening._

_'Rosekit…Help your clan…' It called again. _

_The voice seemed to be many voices, muddled together. Suddenly, the wind picked up, whirling around the fog and getting colder._

_'Leave me alone!' She shrieked, the cold getting hard to bear._

_'We need you Rosekit… Find another cat to tell you of the prophecy… Your prophecy…' It started fading away into the night air. _

_A small gray figure appeared in the distance, seeming to come closer to her. She ran up to the cat, hoping it could tell her what was going on._

_Once closer, she noticed the cat had no face. _

_She cried out in fear and revulsion. The ground beneath her vanished and she started to fall. Rosekit could see nothing but black._

_Someone was prodding her flank gently with a paw._

_'Stop it,' She murmured, irritation bubbling up inside her._

_'Rosekit,' Called a warm voice off in the distance. 'Please wake up.'_

_…_

'Wake up, Rosekit.'

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful light-gray she-cat looking down at her, her great green eyes shining.

'Today is your apprenticeship!' Her mother purred.

_I forgot! I'm being apprenticed today!_ She thought, excitement coursing through her body, completely forgetting about her ominous dream.

She yawned, stretching her paws out in front of her.

She turned to lick her ginger fur. She gave a few swipes of her pink tongue and lifted her head slightly. Her and Willowtail were the only cats in the Nursery, at the moment, since Jaykit and Gingerkit had been made into apprentices. She knew that Mooncloud would be joining them soon, though she wouldn't be in the Nursery anymore.

Her mother stood up and licked the top of her head to smooth it down. Rosekit squirmed away from Willowtail and pranced out of the Nursery, into the camp.

The camp was hidden between two high, stone cliffs. Each of them, on one side of the clearing. The warrior's den was a large cave, made of grass and brambles. The medicine cat's den –which Rosekit had avoided, due to it's tangy smell- was beside the warrior's den, with a wide crevice as it's opening.

Poppypool, the medicine cat, came out of the medicine den with a large amount of herbs in her mouth. She veered over to the elder's den –A small cave, hidden under an overhang- with worry in her green eyes.

A small, gray tom was scampering after her. It was Stonepaw, the medicine apprentice who had a curious air about him. He would always look at her in a peculiar way, like he was looking for prophetic powers in her that hadn't popped out yet.

She was always avoiding him, because of the way that his eyes seemed to see inside of her thoughts.

She noticed he had stopped to look at her with his piercing blue eyes. She quickly looked away and walked slowly away from the tom, until she saw his gray figure disappear into the cave.

He seems nice, but he always creeps me out. She shivered.

She looked upward, where her apprentice ceremony would be. It was a tall tree that had been knocked over by rain or lightning. The leader's den was the stump where the tree had broken. There was a little slice down the side of the fallen tree. Rosekit assumed it was hollowed out.

Suddenly, Gingerpaw jumped beside her and flicked her tail at Rosekit's nose, a game they would often play in the nursery.

"I gotcha, Rosekit," she chuckled. "I'll see you in the apprentice's den tonight!"

Rosekit laughed, batting playfully at Gingerpaw's tabby face.

"Yeah," she meowed. "I can't wait to start learning new things!"

Jaypaw padded up to the two chatting she-cats, where he stopped beside Gingerpaw and calmly wrapped his white-tipped tail around his paws.

Gingerpaw looked at her brother in dismay, seeing his eyes filling with worry.

"Bluefern's still sick?" She asked, her voice suddenly becoming weary, "She's not any better?"

Jaypaw shook his head slowly. "Her coughing is getting worse, Poppypool's tried everything."

"Even catnip?" Rosekit's eyes widened. Jaypaw nodded, as Gingerpaw's tail drooped.

She knew that Bluefern had gotten a nasty case of greencough in the middle of Greenleaf, though it was mostly unheard of. Any herb they tried to give her just made it worse. All the elders were saying she wouldn't recover.

"Jaypaw!" Called a voice from behind them. Rosekit turned to see Fuzzyface, followed closely by Leafshade. "You'll be battle training with Gingerpaw after Rosekit's ceremony."

Jaypaw flicked his tail nonchalantly, as Gingerpaw tried to look cheerful at the prospect of Rosekit becoming an apprentice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the Longtree for a clan meeting!" Yowled Specklestar.

Many cats started accumulating at the bottom of the fallen tree. Rosekit was nudged up to the Longtree by Willowtail, who shone with pride. She searched the crowd for her father, but she couldn't catch a glimpse of him.

Suddenly, Pebbleheart scampered into the clearing, his flank heaving.

Speak of the devil, thought Rosekit.

"Am. I. Late?" He puffed.

"No," Chuckled the leader, looking at her deputy with amusement. "You haven't missed anything."

The tom looked embarrassed, looking around at his clan, who were howling with laughter.

Rosekit saw her mother duck her head with embarrassment at the stupidity of her mate.

Pebbleheart padded somewhat calmly to the front of the crowd, sitting beside Willowtail at looking stonily ahead.

"So," Continued Specklestar. "Rosekit has reached her sixth moon; it is time for her to be apprenticed."

"Rosekit!"

She scampered forward, almost running into her leader, her eyes shining with jubilation.

"From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw."

Rosepaw puffed out her chest in happiness.

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" Called out the clan, Gingerpaw calling loudest of all.

Specklestar scanned the crowd for the cat she was looking for. She finally spotted her cat.

"Birchlight!" She called the ginger she-cat. "You will be Rosepaw's mentor."

The warrior nodded and walked up to Rosepaw.

She's my mentor! Thought Rosepaw, I wonder what she's like.

Birchlight was quite a bit bigger than the apprentice. Rosepaw had to stretch her paws to touch her nose.

Birchlight's eyes glowed with pride as she whispered to Rosepaw. "I hope I can be a great mentor to you, Rosepaw."

She nodded, just as delighted to have a mentor who was glad to have her as an apprentice.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter. I hadn't had the chance to start it because of school and other important things. But, now I'll (hopefully) start writing my chapters more often and posting them. This chapter I felt wasn't that great, but whatever... :P**

**~Brightshadow~  
**


End file.
